nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Calebddd
Hi Game templates Please don't remove parts off the infobox templates, such as "preceded =" etc. It messes up the end-result! Ville10 15:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I already knew that and I didn't do this. If I did on accident, what page was it on? Calebddd 15:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Mario & Luigi Super Star Saga, just a few minutes ago... - Ville10 15:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I checked the history of that page, it was already like that when I got there, it was done by Sgtcook, not me. You can see it here. Calebddd 15:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Pokémon Please stop adding the "Pokémon" category to pages, the "Pokémon species" category fills that purpose. Thanks! - Ville10 16:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be sure to stop adding that category to pages where "Pokémon species" is already a category. Calebddd 16:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Well don't add it at all, okay? It is just to be added to subcategories and pages on general Pokémon subjects, without their own subcategory. - Ville10 16:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Got It. Calebddd 16:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) yo Just saying hi! ust sJust wanted to say hi! If you want more to do with gaming please help our new wiki at: http://c4gaming.wikia.com All help is apprecitated! So if your friends can help too, they're welcome to! C4Admin 05:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Bam! C4 Team Flags on game pages The decision was made some time back to stop using flags on game pages and simply use NA/EU/JP in reference to each region so can you stop putting the flags back.--TheWho87™ 13:40, July 16, 2011 (UTC) OK Calebddd 15:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I have decided to grant you admin powers on this wiki. You are a very trustworthy member, and apart from me, you are the only member who regularly helps out by undoing bad edits and fix mistakes in other contributors work. I really appreciate this, and hope the rights will make your job easier. If there is anything you're unsure about, just ask me. Keep up the good work! - Ville10 21:15, July 22, 2011 (UTC) World of trophies Uhm I know your an admin and you have powers I don't, but If you could see it from my perspective. I created that section to encompass locations, technologies and inhabitants. so if you could see my way I would appeciate if the characters where put back. I understand I guess I understand.......... Thank you for your time. Luigi's Mansion thank you Thank you for adding the "luigi's Mansion Characters" template to each character in the catagory. I created the catagory, and wanted the template but didn't know how. Thank you! Category names Hi! When creating categories, name them "Luigi's Mansion characters" not "Luigi's Mansion Characters" etc. No capital letters on nouns. Thanks! - Ville10 21:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Mansion rooms Uhm could you Help me. I made a few of the rooms under: Luigi's Mansion R'ooms, and now there is : Luigi's Mansion '''r'ooms. if you could please move any rooms not there already, I would appreciate it. rooms include: the dining room, Storage room, Nursery, Master bed room, Study, Butlers room, conservatory, and some others I can't remember. Please help Sheikah warrior 20:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism? Recently a user named Axlyon has been altering the main page, I asume it is vanadlism but I am not sure. Since you are an admin could you check it out? Rocketslime 1 1 19:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello. This is me, axlyon, and I am sorry if I have caused trouble, but I just figured that if the rest of the Wikia wikis have a clever name that is a play on both the content of the wiki, and the word "Wikipedia" i figured that the perfect name for this wiki would be "Wiikipedia" This is not vandalism, or mischeif, just a guy trying to help, and I thought that Rocketslime 1 1 was just a jerk or the guy who liked to control all the things he could, so I changed the changes he had made back to the ones I had made. again, this was not vandalism, or mischeif, merely a misguided attempt to help drum up visits to this wiki, (people who misspell wikipedia will have this in the search results, you see) I sincerely hope that this clears up any misunderstanding, and that I can continue helping the Wikia wikis. Yours sincerely: Axlyon PS: I will not make any further changes to the main page of this wiki without a goahead from you or another moderator. Axlyon 21:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sidebar Seeing that you a sysop, could you please add this coding in Across Wikia section of MediaWiki:Sidebar please? It is as follows: w:c:rare|RareWiki Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:35, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :The reason for this is that Rare is one of Nintendo's former second party developers so please do so as I said above one message. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:36, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Attention Hi there Calebddd, I'm here to tell you about the merge happening between VG Wiki and Video Game Wiki. The reasoning behind this is due to the fact that both wikis are quite similar and have the same scope. If you would liek to stay affiliated with these two, soon to be one, wikis, please notify me on my talk page at Video Game Wiki. If you would like to discuss this with iSodium, please do so on his talk page at Video Game Wiki. Thank you for your time. – ''Jäzz '' 22:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation We don't have any other affiliates, and it's not like they get any space anywhere on the wiki anyway. Therefore I don't think it's necessarily to "renew" it or anything. - Ville10 14:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Should we? Sure, I suppose. - BattleFranky202 19:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Threat Just to let you know MoltressDude threatened me on my talk page, because I put the delete templates on the pages he created. Rocketslime 1 1 19:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Mario Kart course images Best to ask before doing anything with it, any chance as admin you could move these images so that the end code reads '''MKSC rather than MKSS, it was a mistaken made in a rush. *File:Cheese_Land_MKSS.png *File:Sky_Garden_MKSS.png *File:Mario_Circuit_MKSS.png *File:Riverside_Park MKSS.png *File:Shy_Guy_Beach_MKSS.png *File:Boo_Lake_MKSS.png *File:Peach_Circuit_MKSS.png I know its not really anything big, its more to make it easier to get the main image for that versions course.--TheWho87™ 17:21, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Many things can be done Thanks to my favorite game, i posted a nintendo page. Congragulation Congragulations! I have selected you as a my page permission giver. You may give permission to anyone you want to edt my pages. User adding false info Lately a wiki contributer Has been adding false info to several Paper Mario 3D related pages, do you think you could do something about that? Rocketslime 1 1 14:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, I would like to alert you that Video Game Resource and Video Game Wiki are almost done merging. However, you have not responded to the previous question on whether or not you want to stay affiliated. Please message me on my talk page there with your response. – ''Jäzz '' 18:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Massive Spam Recently somone has been spaming the wiki with tons of pages such as Dragon Ball Z DSi, can you do anything about it. Rocketslime 1 1 20:32, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Spam Someone keeps adding pages to the wiki about characters that are non-nintedo related, such as Skips, could you do something about this? Rocketslime_1_1 17:33, November 24, 2011 (UTC) More Spam Fronky has started re-adding Regular Show pages, could you do something about it? Rocketslime_1_1 22:19, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I was coming here to say the same thing, but Rocketslime 1 1 beat me to the punch. I marked the pages for deletion, but I didn't do anything to the images uploaded: I don't know if the wiki's policies would have them deleted or not. I actually stumbled across Fronky here by pure chance: I'm an admin on EarthBound Wiki, and he attempted something similar on our wiki (adding a picture from "Regular Show"), but only randomly added the picture to two talk pages, his blog post, and his profile). Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 02:18, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Resignation Hey, Calebddd, I haven't heard from you in a long time. Okay, I will remove your admin rights. If you ever decide to come back just let me know.